


Dance Dance

by DiegoonNio



Series: Estimeric Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Estimeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Innuendo, M/M, Masquerade, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Aymeric finally gets to be alone at a ball. He wished he had someone to dance with though.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estimeric Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	Dance Dance

Edmont was right. But that was hardly surprising. The man had become wise in his old age especially about social events.

Aymeric smiled as he watched the other guests mingle around the ballroom. No one had come up to earn favor from the famous Lord Commander. Instead the few he had talked to treated him as a regular noble. It was a pleasent change from the normal balls he atteneded.

The reason he went unnoticed was because of a simple mask. House Fortemps had thrown their yearly gala as a masquerade for everyone; not just nobles. The masks were to help people mingle regardless of which class they came from. Unfortunately the differences were still obvious in dress and quality of masks. The seperation was noticeable less though.

His eyes stopped as he spotted someone near the corner. An Elezen with white haired tied back wearing a red and black suit. “Of course you’re in the corner,” He muttered as a grin crossed his lips. He hadn’t expected _him_ to show up. When he was a couple falms away, a pungent scent hit him. He resisted the urge to cover his nose. “…are you alright?”

“No,” A tenor voice whined instantly alerting Aymeric to his mistake. “I think I ate too much crab. I ain’t feeling so good…”

“I understand the appeal but you shouldn’t stuff yourself on unfamiliar foods,” Aymeric gently scolded as he patted the man’s back. “Come on. One of the attendants will help you.”

He helped the groaning stranger make his way to one of the attendants near a doorway. After a quick explanation, the attendent took the man to a backroom to rest. Once he was alone, Aymeric sighed as he resisted the urge to lean against the wall. Of course _he_ wouldn’t be here.

Shaking his head, he headed to the dance floor. This was one of the biggest events of the year and he wouldn’t spend it moping. He approached the closest person who was watching the dance floor and offered his hand.

“May I have this next dance?”

Her mouth formed an o in surprise before smile. “Thank-you, Ser.” She curtsied before taking his hand. The two stepped onto the floor and took their positions. His hand trailed the side of her body to land on her waist.

“Your muscles… Ah, apologizes. That sounded bad. But… are you mayhaps a dragoon,” He questioned a bit bashful at the question as they began to dance.

“If you were anyone else, I’d be creeped out, Ser Aymeric,” She chuckled in amusement. “But I’m slightly disturb you know that my how I feel. I’m sure you didn’t learn that by dancing with Estinien. At least not in front of an audience.”

Aymeric cleared his throat at the accurate deduction. “I do know other dragoons beside Estinien,” He countered as he looked at her closely. It was hard to tell because of her mask but the mismatch eyes gave away the Warrior of Light. “Niovelle.”

“At your service.” She grinned while being spun around. “It’s a miracle I got a dance with you. I expected you to be surrounded by a bunch of nobles.”

“The mask helps,” He replied feeling relieved that the conversation was now stearing away from Estinien. Although now he was getting self-conscious as she exaggerated looking him up and down.

“That mask hides who you are but that suit does you a lot of favors. Black with a little gold… and of course your blue. I’m surprised no one put two-and-two together yet.”

“You did.”

“Only because you were acting like a pervert,” She teased causing him to sigh. With a giggle, she squeezed his shoulder. “Oh your muscles~ You must be a knight.”

“You’re never going to let me live it down are you?” He questioned with a small groan. Still he couldn’t help but smile at the friendly jokes. It was nice to have someone to talk to casually at this kind of event.

“Of course not~” She chimed before being spun again. The song ended and changed to something more intimate. “Ah… Looks like someone wants to dance this with me. Looks like you need to find someone special to dance with to.”

He chuckled politely as she winked at him. “Even the food here wouldn’t get him to come,” He said softly but she didn’t hear him. Her attention was already taking by a Miqo’te adventurer who asked her to dance.

“Thanks for the dance,” Niovelle waved as she was pulled back to the dancers. “Have a good night!”

“You too.” He watched them for a moment before stepping away from the dance floor. It would be nice if _he_ was here. But he doubt they’d dance like the other couples. His mood souring, he moved off to the side to recollect his thoughts.

Aymeric found a nice spot to people watch from. He could see most of the room. Glancing around, he smirked as he saw the Fortemps being surrounded. That had introduced themselves at the beginning so everyone knew who they were even while wearing masks. It defeated the purpose but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Hey, handsome,” A sultry voice said to his right. Turning, he saw a woman leaning close to an Elezen in a white suit with red accents. “You must be bored up here by yourself. How about a dance?”

“No.” Aymeric held back a snort at the man’s curt response. It reminded him of—

The woman gasped in offense before stomping off. He glanced again at the other who grumbled something in annoyance before leaning back against the wall. With a smile, Aymeric waved over a server before stepping forward.

“Good-everning, Ser,” He said with a bow. The man looked ready to cut him off but stopped midway. “Would you like some company up here? I fetched up some drinks.”

The man examined him closely before the server arrived. Looking away, he grabbed a glass of red wine and focused on it. “I prefer ale.”

“Unfortunately that tends to only be at after parties.”

“Sounds a lot more enjoyable than this then.” The man took a drink of his wine. His chin was angled and his lips touched the glass in a way that Aymeric guessed was on purpose. “I might be going to one after this. But it depends on if I have a +1.”

The darker Elezen took a sip of his wine. “Sounds exciting. Is it a relaxing affair or will there be more dancing.”

“A bit of both,” The man replied with a smirk that showed a bit of teeth. “But it’s the dancing I’m good at.”

Aymeric’s breathe hitched as he resisted the urge to the mark that laid hidden under his collar. “You dance? I’d like to see.”

“Not in public you don’t,” The other scoffed earning a smile from Aymeric.

“Then how about we go somewhere more private?”

The white suited Elezen looked over in surprise. Looking at his drink, he chugged the rest of red liquid before nodding. “Alright. I guess I could show you a few moves in private.”

It was Aymeric’s turn to be stunned. Surely they wouldn’t do something like _that_ in a public place. But as he held out his hand, he found himself not caring. “Alright. Lead the way.”

The other looked at the hand for a moment before awkwardly grabbing it. They headed towards the outside and dropped off their glasses on a table as they passed one. Exiting the hall, they ended up on a balcony overlooking the gardens. Most the guests were inside due to the cold but Aymeric was still dragged off to a side that was out of sight.

“Here should be good,” The man said as he let go of the hand. Aymeric glanced around in confusion. They weren’t really going to do it out here right. “Relax. I know what I’m doing.”

“We can’t—“Aymeric cut off as a hand was offered to him. The other’s pose was the textbook example of asking someone to dance. He tentatively took it and was pulled into a simple waltz.

“We can’t what?” The other smirked mischievously as he lead. His movement was mechanical and didn’t follow the rhythm, but he wasn’t stepping on toes. “There’s no rules to dancing outside, my lord.”

Aymeric couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. “You’re right. It seems my mind is focusing too much on the after party I’m going to. Would you care to join me there?”

The man snorted. “Depends on the amount of ale you’ll be serving.”

“Only a little bit.” That caused the other to groan. “But I think you’ll find the dancing most stimulating.”

“I guess I can honor you with a dance or two,” The man replied as he continued leading the same basic waltz. “I hope you can keep up.”

Aymeric gave a gentle smile before coming to a stop. Wordlessly he pulled the man close and spun him ending with flourished move so he was holding the Elezen back with their faces a mere ilm apart. As he expected, the other was able to be lead in such a move. “When it comes to dancing, shouldn’t I be asking you, Estinien?”

“…shite. You’re lucky I trust you enough to relax,” The dragoon scoffed before leaning up to steal a kiss. “Isn’t it rude to not ask someone their name? I was ready to answer with a fake name before you distracted me.”

“It is. But I got distracted,” Aymeric replied as he let the other up. “You look good in formalware. I wasn’t expecting white though.”

“You could blame one of the adventurers,” Estinien huffed as he straightened his jacket. “She said white and red would contrast nicely with your blue and black. But do you know damn hard it is to keep white clean? I’m burning this suit when we get back to your place.”

“You dressed for me?” The lord commander’s face brightened at that thought causing Estinien to scowl.

“No. I just needed a reference.”

Aymeric ignored the comment and held out his hand. “Regardless of the reasons, you look nice. As much as I enjoy the idea of leaving, I rather see that suit on you a bit longer before it’s on my floor.”

Estinien stared at the hand before sighing loudly and taking it. “Alright but we’re staying just for the food. Like hell you’re going to get me on that dance floor.”

Aymeric bowed as he brought Estinien’s hand up to his lips to kiss. “I won’t force you to dance anymore here,” He said slowly before his dark blues eyes met pale ones from under their masks. “But I expect a special dance later on.”

“Of course. You better look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go entirely the direction I wanted it to... But I had to cut it short and didn't have time to edit because of irl problems :,c   
> But I hope you enjoyed anyway! Thanks for reading~
> 
> My Twitter is DiegoonNio if you want to hear me screaming about 5.3 without spoilers.


End file.
